Talk:Metal Explorer
TALK TO ME IF YOU DARE! ---- Omega Hello, Metal Explorer... -Omega Good day Omega. When the time comes I will show you who is a better minion of Darktan. Metal Explorer Metal Explorer, I'm not a minion of your "master". -Omega Well well well Well great a minion of Darktan that's a duplicate Well my robotic friend hmmm *thinks over what to say*Oh yeah! Next time we see we fight and then who will be broken now? The Gaurdian of the chaos emeralds Speak to the gaurdian I can easily defeat you Penguin. I am faster and stronger than you. Metal Explorer *turns into super form* How about now? The Gaurdian of the chaos emeralds Speak to the gaurdian Well I Say I Say Well I say I say, you seem to be one fancy work of machinary. You'd make a mighty fine grill after tha pie war! Ha ha ha! That's a joke, I say a joke, son... *silence* my comedy is like a skua. Just flies ova your head. *sneaks behind Metal Explorer and takes some of his hydraulic oil for his recipe* Well, I guess I'll be leavin', I say leavin'. --Kentucky "The Kernel" McInsotsh ::I have a gadget in my system that could grill down your silly little Restraunt Kernel. Metal Explorer :::...ya ever heard of respondin' on a talk page? Try, I say try it. Use tha Leave Message button while yer at it.' ::::--Kentucky "The Kernel" McInsotsh Manny Peng You is a PLOOPY! Manny Peng AHHHHH MANNY ALERT! (whacks manny with mallet) So metal explorer have anything else to do? we could duke it out in a fight gets prepared (turns on music sonic vs. knuckles from sonic the fighters) Ready I am I can be faster that the speed of sound! Tails6000 I'd fight penguin. But if I don't get the Mwa Mwa Penguin back before night, he'll start crying like the noob he is. Metal Explorer I hear you through dude I hear you through if you need me I will be playing a round of Tails6000 the fighters (which includes metal explorer as unlockable) Tails6000 Speak up! I'll be there if I'm not babysitting this noob. *Grabs Manny Peng and takes off* Metal Explorer (nods) Well I hope you don't because I got a trick up my sleeve Tails6000 So you ready because I learned an arsenal of moves. Tails6000 p.s:if your with manny peng he's in prison now just to tell you Hows the EFF job Wanted to check with you a bit bolts for brains Tails6000 Hey, uh... you aren't mad I took your job? Are you? -Metal Max1537 Uhhh dude how can you steal a job its imporobable Tails6000 Even though I hate this job more than I hate penguins, if you try and steal it.....let's just say don't steal my job! Metal Explorer Dude I'm gonna see the newest Absolute Thespian Islet today mind if you get herbert horror to watch with me? You don't need to but hey thanks for getting me out of the vortex! Tails6000 Metal this is Tails do you read me? over Metal Explroer I came to tell that sooner or later you might find out someone is disguised as aye-qe stealing the destruction gems. If you ask its none other than X-Que. So we need to work together on this, because remember when he trapped your creator in a card?. And we got him out, and somehow he got out of his card, and is now going to take over antarctica unless we work together. So you in? Tails6000 Also Tails promised you a payed vacation if you help. --Speeddasher I chalenge you o a 2 on 1 battle You and Nex versus me.....I doubt I'd win but I'm gonna give it a shot.... good luck Tails6000